


as time passes

by injunlen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunlen/pseuds/injunlen
Summary: it's pouring outside and renjun and jaemin cuddle up for warmth and comfort





	as time passes

renjun slowly opened his eyes to darkness. he could hear rain hitting the window and jaemin's little puffs of breath. he tried to get up to check the time but was unable to as two strong arms closed tighter around him.

"hey injunie," his boyfriend of two years greeted him, voice rough from the little sleep they had gotten, "how are you feeling?"

"hey nana," he greeted back, turning around to face his boyfriend "when did you get here? and a bit better I guess"

jaemin giggled and kissed renjun's nose. "I got here after classes to bring you your assignments and some fresh fruit but you kept whining about wanting cuddles so we've been sleeping for quite a while"  
renjun was a little flustered because of the behaviour he had exhibited a few hours before and buried his face in jaemin's chest, making the other laugh and rub his back.  
"I must have been delirious from my fever" renjun mumbles into the warmth of his boyfriend's shirt.  
"of course baby. hey let's measure your fever."  
jaemin grabbed the thermometer and gave it to renjun.  
they waited in silence for a while before the beeping broke the silence.  
jaemin took the thermometer from renjun, trying to make out the numbers.  
"37.9°C, that's quite good compared to yesterday. you're doing great babe"  
renjun let out a deep breath before gasping in pain. jaemin was immediately in motion and ran to the kitchen to get water, greeting renjun's parents on his way back.  
renjun was sitting up and holding his head in his hands.  
jaemin quickly grabbed an advil and renjun took it down with some water.  
jaemin crawled back under the blanket and hugged renjun closer to himself.  
"You're doing so well babe," jaemin comforted his tiny boyfriend, "so so well."  
"thank you so much nana. thank you for taking care of me, for making me feel loved, including me back then when I first arrived and knew so little about korea and was very slow to open up, it must have been so hard on you, sorry for making you wait so long, I love you."

"injunie, please don't ever apologize for something like that. I'm glad you took your time, I'd want you to be absolutely sure rather than us separating in two weeks because you realised you didn't like me after all. those months that we spent together, learning about each other were enough for me. we're still young and there was no reason especially back then for you to be absolutely sure darling," he cuddled even closer to his tiny boyfriend and kissed the top of his head "and I'm only doing what a good boyfriend should do, babe".

silence fell on the room and for a moment all you could hear was the sound of rain hitting the windows before renjun's soft sobs filled the air.  
jaemin, as if by instinct, started threading his fingers through the other's hair, comforting the tinier boy.  
"I just. I'm sorry, I love you so much and after all this time, all these years we're still together." he kept hiding his face in jaemin's chest, clenching his t-shirt.

"well believe it or not but as time passes I find myself falling even deeper in love with you injunie. every day with you feels like heaven on earth, like I'm walking in the galaxy." jaemin said and kissed renjun's head.  
renjun lifted his gaze and laughed  
"jaemin you ruined the mood, that was cheesy"  
jaemin laughed and looked deep into the other's eyes, asking for permission before going for a kiss.  
renjun's breath hitched and he leaned closer, connecting their lips.  
there were no fireworks, no big movie esque explosions, just love connecting two people for as long as fate allowed them.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu


End file.
